logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolby Atmos
2012-present 08509646-0FA7-43FE-9006-B7739DA64AA4.png|Iron Man 3 (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) IMG 3037.PNG|Planes (2013) IMG 3175.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) 332C2CFD-E751-46A2-9C4A-85EBB3997733.png|Frozen (2013) BD471ABF-C1C4-4BCD-A0E9-51703A04A236.png|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG 0855.PNG|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) Camp Celtic The Movie Arri DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Atmos SDDS Datasat.png|Camp Celtic The Movie (2014) Screenshot 2019-05-10 at 12.40.01.png|Transformers: Age of the Extinction (2014) 180C2229-5E1A-47D7-993A-83918893964D.png|Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) IMG 3203.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) 11EDFB27-60C6-45CD-9C82-5346DEBEE69F.png|Big Hero 6 (2014) My Big Big Friend The Movie 2 Disney Interactive Studios Dolby Atmos Kodak MPAA IATSE.png|My Big Big Friend The Movie 2 (2015) Tomodachi Life Green Is Universal Datasat Dolby Atmos FotoKem Auro 11 1 MPAA Kodak Iatse Closing.png|Tomodachi Life (2015) Coraline 2 The Door Reopens Sony Classical FotoKem Technicolor Quebec Production Services Tax Credit DeLuxe Kodak Datasat Producers Guild Of America Dolby Atmos MPAA.png|Coraline 2: The Door Reopens (2015) IMG 2188.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) F57A1A1B-0A35-4F83-A3B7-8A958AA11E2C.png|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) Melanie's House 4 DeLuxe Fotokem Panavision Kodak Producers Guld Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos Datatsat MPAA Auro 11.1 by Barco IATSE.png|Melanie's House 4 (2015) Princess Kai-Lan DeLuxe Dolby Atmos Avid MPAA IATSE.png|Princess Kai-Lan (2015) IMG 2192.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) 77BB8001-0F14-48F8-B134-72AEE786B503.png|The Age of Adaline (2015) Gravity Falls Green Is Universal Datasat Dolby Atmos Auro 11.1 by Barco MPAA IATSE.png|Gravity Falls (2015) 52AB3873-1835-4D0C-8E09-2C574F666922.png|The Peanuts Movie (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Snapshot - 3.png|The Poptropica Movie (2016) ED3DF5E7-7403-470F-B473-9B2E7A405F20.png|The Finest Hours (2016) Bear Creek The Movie 5 Back To The Journey American Humane Association Fotokem Auro 11.1 by Barco Dolby Atmos MPAA Panavision IATSE.png|Bear Creek The Movie 5 Back To The Journey (2016) 25BBA126-24DD-4706-B28F-BB0091A32F53.png|Zootopia (2016) The Toopy And Binoo Movie Auro 11 1 by Barco Fotokem MPAA Dolby Atmos.png|The Toopy And Binoo Movie (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) IMG_2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) IMG_1667.PNG|The Great Wall (2016) Finding Dory Screenshot 2843.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Melanie's House 5 Back To The Journey American Humane Association Auro 11.1 by Barco Fotokem IATSE Producers Guild Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos MPAA.png|Melanie's House 5 Find The Journey (2016) vs191112-008.png|The Secret Life of Pets (2016) BF1C0AB2-8CBF-4880-AD7F-A58DCF2C7B33.png|The BFG (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) 06F341A8-64BA-4325-A6ED-B2EE9FD60A2B.png|Moana (2016) IMG_2696.PNG|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) The Lego Star Wars Movie 2017 MPAA.png|The Lego Star Wars Movie (2017) 79B16A1C-EA68-49FB-BD16-15EDB2AF1223.png|The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) IMG 2693.PNG|Power Rangers (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) IMG 2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) Dolby Atmos-MPAA (2017).png|Bolt 2 (2017) 4FC28FE0-9F04-40BD-95B1-7624D3B23EB5.png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Hanazuki Full Of Treasures MPAA Dolby Atmos Logo Closing.png|Hanazuki Full Of Treasures (2017) Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island 3 American Humane DeLuxe Panavision Auro 11 1 Dolby Atmos DTS X MPAA IATSE.png|Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island 3 (2017) Cars 3 2017 Screenshot 3023.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) DBA9C450-3C89-489C-B6D1-07D083282661.png|Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) Lazoo Walt Disney Records Dolby Atmos MPAA IATSE.png|Lazoo (2017) Peppa Pig Walt Disney Records Dolby Atmos MPAA IATSE.png|Peppa Pig (2017) 4980CAA9-1DF1-4966-A662-D974E3BC3BDD.png|Despicable Me 3 (2017) 046C5DDE-5FD3-4949-985F-808A3292622A.png|Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) 67FFAA25-ED8F-443E-89A1-3E1FE2DBAD4B.png|The Dark Tower (1943,2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Wandering Wenda American Humane Deluxe Panavision Auro 11.1 Dolby Atmos DTS X ARRI Quebec Production Services Tax Credit.png|Wandering Wenda (2017) Ollie Deluxe Fotokem Technicolor Auro 11.1 PGA Dolby Atmos Dts X.png|Ollie (2017) Coco 2017 Screenshot 3111.jpg|Coco (2017) Yoohoo and Friends Green is Universal DTS X Dolby Atmos Auro 11.1 by Barco MPAA IATSE.png|Yoohoo and Friends (2017) IMG_8893.PNG|Ferdinad (2017) B7E4395A-3924-4C06-9376-A66CAC10D9E9.png|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) IMG 2213.PNG|Black Panther (2018) DVD Video - Movie Music and More (2018) MPAA IASTE.png|DVD Video - Movie Music and More (2018) IMG_3728.PNG|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) Earth To Luna Dolby Atmos Auro 11.1 by Barco DTS X MPAA IATSE.png|Earth To Luna (2018) Avengers Infinity War 2018 Screenshot 4423.jpg|Avengers Infinity War (2018) Dougie In Disguise 2 Green Is Universal MPAA Dolby Atmos Vision IATSE.png|Dougie In Disguise 2 (2018) MiiTopia Green Is Universal Dolby Atmos Vision Auro 11.1 by Barco DTS X MPAA IATSE.png|MiiTopia (2018) 513AB6EC-515E-402A-A550-957BFDD1739E.png|Deadpool 2 (2018) WALT DISNEY RECORDS SOLO A STAR WARS STORY (2018).png|Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) 96304F6D-BE08-47A2-B8F2-10F9F6D71B7E.png|Incredibles 2 (2018) Ant Man Wasp 2018 Screenshot 3521.jpg|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Iggy Arbuckle 3 MPAA IATSE Dolby Atmos + Vision Auro 11.1 by Barco logo.png|Iggy Arbuckle 3 (2018) IMG_8895.PNG|Alpha (2018) The Nutcracker Four Realms 2018 Screenshot 2967.jpg|The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) Brewster The Rooster (2018) MPAA.png|Brewster The Rooster (2018) Screenshot 20181231-210234.png|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, A) Capture 2019-02-15 20.55.46.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, B) 47667983-4700-42D7-8B6F-51783E748521.png|Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Vs190308-005.jpg|Mary Poppins Returns (2018) Captain Marvel 2019 Screenshot 3680.jpg|Captain Marvel (2019) HowtoTrainYourDragon3TheHiddenWorldmpaa.png|How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) Vs190615-002.jpg|Dumbo (2019) Wildernuts Green Is Universal MPAA Dolby Atmos Dolby Vision IATSE Irish Film Board Quebec Production Services Tax Credit.png|Wildernuts (2019) Rocka-Bye Island Green Is Universal MPAA Dolby Atmos Dolby Vision IATSE.png|Rocka-Bye Island (2019) B6B806F6-00A0-45F0-9A82-6790D87B3627.png|Avengers: Endgame (2019) DF3CE2BC-8EAB-4A8D-8BF9-3E65E49EE0CC.png|Aladdin (2019) The Magical Animal Adoption Agency The Enchanted Egg MPAA Closing.png|The Magical Animal Adoption Agency The Enchanted Egg (2019) Yoohoo to the Rescue Green is Universal Deluxe Technicolor Dolby Atmos Vision Auro 11.1 by Barco IMAX DTS X MPAA IATSE.png|Yoohoo to the Rescue (2019) 777B3527-9A15-40E8-8D05-5C5A2DB63590.png|Pokémon Detective Pikachu (2019) 6FB3FE35-5397-44CE-A238-A311527289DF.png|Toy Story 4 (2019) 7AF402FB-ECB8-4F27-9D21-6CC095DA510A.png|The Lion King (2019) Auro 11.1 by Barco-Dolby Atmos+Vision-DTS-X-MPAA No. 29175-IATSE (2019).png|Geostorm 2 (2019) 3026B542-5C03-4E2F-AC7D-ECA5FB4A6392.png|Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019) 16EB0C13-3F98-4143-BEA7-5978CFFCDFDA.png 2AD419EB-5581-41A8-A2D8-9FAC0AFF71FD.png 8C0179F3-DF6C-4634-A5C0-B7F8C83CB6C9.png IMG 3601.PNG Missinglinkdolby.png 45D827F5-783A-4608-9D02-8C94A74A24C7.png EE1F64E0-7C1E-46FF-9BA6-2E729CEBEC05.png EMOJI BREAKS THE INTERNET.png|Emoji Breaks the Internet (2022) 2 Screenshot 2844.jpg|Children VHS Video Movie 11/2 (2024) Pico MPAA.png 8F4EC960-C65C-494B-82DD-7EB649922098.png Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Entertainment One